


Chocolate Roses

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is the Captain of this ship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I have no regrets, Minor Angst, Nothing big, Oblivious Ruby Rose (RWBY), Overprotective Big Sister Yang Xiao Long, Pure Oscar Pine, References to Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Tai is best dad, The Catptain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yang Xiao Long Being Yang Xiao Long, just making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Ruby's always hated the lovey-doveyness of Valentine's Day, especially what it does to her friends. It's not because she wants to be like that with someone herself, right?Right.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Chocolate Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Late Valentine's Day post, hope you enjoy! And before anyone asks, no, I have not read Homestuck, but I know someone who wouldn't shut up about kismesis relationships while watching Miss Congeniality. Also, I'm not sure how to trademark song titles, so...yeah..  
> I own nothing! Except the story.

Valentine’s Day.

Valen- _FREAKIN_ ’-tine’s Day.

Another year, another day for Ruby Rose to watch all her friends get caught in all this lovey-dovey junk. _BLEUGGGH_.

It’s not that she’s anti-love or anything (the long nights spent helping Blake fight in chat rooms over how poorly-done the main leads’ relationship from their books was handled in the movie adaptation was proof enough of that), it just gets kinda annoying when everyone around her would get all kissy-face over every little thing while she…had better things to do instead of getting upset over how no one would want to do that kind of thing with her ~~(not jealous, shut up Yang/Nora)~~.

Seriously, her friends are just so predictable at this point:

Weiss being the “proper lady” that she claims to be (contrary to all the pics Ruby has of her covered in dog drool from visiting Zwei) always got tons of letters from her fans from the benefit shows she did, will insist on writing back each one, claiming that she’s doing it for appearances when anyone who REALLY knows her knows that every little kind word makes her light up, and wants to pay it back tenfold.

Blake, the real-life harem protagonist, would traditionally be stuck trying to avoid her (sometimes less than stellar) admirers’ advances, preferring to watch AMV’s about her ships with Ruby in the library. Unfortunately, she finally selected the winner for the “War For Blake’s Affections,” and now she and Sun were probably off being dorks somewhere on the roof. So much for “Fictional love is WAY better than real love,” Belladonna. And the worst part is that now she’s trying to ship in real life! Poor Weiss and Yang…

Actually, forget Yang; this Valentine’s Day, like every other one since Yang woke up and realized how… “generous” puberty was with her, was probably flirting by the droves with the hopeful masses ~~(sure is easy when you sucked out all the pretty traits in the family gene pool)~~.

Jaune, now that it finally got through his thick skull that Pyrrha liked him, has been planning some grand romantic gesture for weeks now that would probably be: Geeky. Over the top. Sappily disgusting. End with him tripping. Guaranteed to make Pyrrha swoon.

Ren and Nora. No explanation needed.

So, yeah; a day surrounded by love-sick puppies was NOT Ruby’s cup of milk (with a side of cookies).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day wasn’t completely awful, though. The “Good Morning! Happy Valentine’s Day!” hug that she gets from Yang (no matter how many ribs she probably cracked) that Dad joined in on always made her feel warm on the inside. Following it up with Dad’s special heart-shaped crepes with all the chocolate, strawberries and cream that he would always drag himself up before dawn to make every year for them was always a great morning in Ruby’s book. A nice tradition, a reprieve from the lovey-doveyness that would pass after breakfast for Dad’s “two number-one girls.”

Though, having Uncle Qrow there was new. Apparently, he crashed here last night after his meeting ran long. While his whole “Ladies Man” thing was kinda dumb, at least there was SOMEONE else here that didn’t want anything to do with the mushy aspect of today.

“So,” Dad started, kicking off the beginning of the end of Ruby’s peace of mind, “how was your ‘meeting’ with Ms. Schnee last night, Mr. Suave?” Why’s Dad making that weird face he uses when he ribs the guys at work about their wives? WAIT. Uncle Qrow’s meeting was with Winter? She doesn’t work at their school! And they hate each other (Well, more like she hates him, honestly)!

“None of your goddamn business, Cargo Shorts,” Uncle Qrow shot back looking…kinda…flustered?

“Oooh,” Yang cooed, “What kinda ‘business,’ were you and Ice Queen Sr. going over?” And wait, why is Yang wiggling her eyebrows?!

“Yeah, why were you meeting with Winter? Is the army doing another recruitment thing at school again?” And why is everyone looking at her like she’s an idiot now?

…

“OH MY GOD, Dad she seriously doesn’t get it.”

“Oh WOW, you’re right she doesn’t.” Well, they’re jerks, “EXCUSE ME! But SOME of us don’t see why two people who work in completely different occupations would be meeting unless it’s for something special, ESPECIALLY if they don’t like each other!” Ruby defended herself with, settling her father and sister with a definitely-not pouting face.

“Oh Ruby,” Yang began, giving her a sideways glance, “I’m pretty sure Uncle Qrow likes Winter, PLENTY.”

“Yang. Tai. Shut up.”

“Oh, nooo, buddy. Yang, continue,” Dad responded cheerfully, keeping a friendly-looking but firm grip on Uncle Qrow’s shoulder when he tried to slip out while also making a definitely-not pouting face.

“You see Ruby, ol’ Uncle Qrow here has been trying to… _SMOOTH_ things over with Winter lately, you know, so him and Winter don’t end up duking it out the next time they see each other.”

“Oh! So, they’re friends now?”

Snorting, Yang continued, “Something, like that. More like they, finally let some pent-up aggression out.”

WAIT! The bags under Uncle Qrow’s eyes, the bruises on his neck, his stretched out shirt, the redness in his cheeks, his general lack of his usual “Devil May Care” general cool guy attitude-

_GASP!_ “UNCLE QROW! WERE YOU AND WINTER WRESTLING, AND YOU LOST?!!!”

…

“Ruby, Honey, no.”

“OH MY GOD, RUBES, THEY WERE HAVING SEX!!!”

“OHMIGOSH, YANG!!!”

“YANG XIAO LONG!!!”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BLONDIE!”

“RUBY, YOU’RE A BIG GIRL NOW, DAD, SHE WAS NEVER GONNA GET IT, UNCLE QROW, YOU SHUT UP, YOU’RE THE ONE WHO GOT THE SNOW DIRTY!”

“WE DIDN’T EVEN FUCK LAST NIGHT, YOU GODDAMN VULTURES!”

…

…

…

“WHAAAAAA?!!!!” Coming from three directions.

“Wait, YOU were with Queen Hotness last night, and DIDN’T try to hit that?!”

“Twenty-one years we know each other, and this is the first time you didn’t go all the way to third base!”

…Ruby.exe has stopped working…

“…screw this, I’m out of here,” Uncle Qrow said, standing up so fast the chair screeched, his cheeks redder than Ruby’s streaks could ever dream to be.

“No,” Dad said grabbing Uncle Qrow and plopping him back down, “You scratch my floors, you tell me what happened.”

Three eyes on him that wouldn't relent until they get the information that could change their lives (or breakfast) forever.

“Grrr…,” Wow, Uncle Qrow is growling, “We met up, tried to talk some things over, like how her boss is losing his mind and how I’m a ‘Danger to impressionable young minds’, then got sidetracked on our shitty childhoods, started…talkin’ about the girls, laughin’…looked in her…pretty eyes…”

Oh no.

“SO, impromptu make-out session on the couch, right?”

“Shut up, Yang.”

No.

“Wait, is that why you were looking up flower shops on your phone?”

“Tai. STOP.”

NO.

“…We’re meeting up tonight.”

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

“NOOOOOOO!!!!!”

“RUBY?!,” “RUBES?!!!, “Squirt?”

“YOU’VE BETRAYED ME!!!! THE MUSHINESS HATH CLAIMED ANOTHER VICTIM!!!” The Red One screeched, sitting up and dashing around the house collecting her things, sliding the remainders of her breakfast into a container, “AAAGGGHHHHHHHHCONGRATULATIONS,I’MVERYHAPPPYFORYOU,YOUDESERVEHAPPINESS, WINTER’SREALLYCOOL-DON’T SAY ANYTHING, YANG!AGGGGHHHH!!!!!”

“Ruby, Sweetie calm dow-"

“DON’T tell me to calm down, Father! This infernal holiday hath seduced another soul with it’s siren song of cute stuffed animals and heart-shaped chocolate boxes!”

“Wait…”

All eyes on Yang.

With a look of pure horror, “Are we gonna be Schnees?”

…

“I’M RUNNING TO SCHOOL!!!”

“RUBY, NO!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One awkward car ride (full of Dad trying to give Uncle Qrow meaningful advice about love, Yang feeling the dread of potentially being a Schnee-in-law, Uncle Qrow looking like he’s contemplating throwing himself out of the moving car, and Ruby silently lamenting the loss of her uncle to the forces of commercialized love) the family arrived at the University of Vale.

“Qrow, come on! The guys in the break room would love to help!” Dad protested as everyone began exiting the vehicle.

“One word Tai, and everyone learns why you REALLY got that tattoo.”

“…you try to help a guy…” Dad mumbled.

And with that, Ruby and Yang headed off to class.

“Bye girls, love you!” “Knock ‘em dead, kiddos!”

“LATER!” Both sisters waved back.

By the time Ruby had reached her engineering course (after Yang hugged then ditched her to start flirting with an underclassman) she had already had enough of Cupid’s favorite day. How much longer was it?

8:24 a.m.

Fifteen hours. And thirty-six minutes. Until this kissy-kissy nightmare. ENDS.

“Ugh..” And with that, Ruby’s head is now on the desk.

“Ruby? Why are you resting your head on the structure reserved for our classroom assignments?”

Oh, her lab partner’s here. “Hey Penny. How are you?”

“I would be better if you informed me of your reasoning to rest on a platform meant for machine assembly; it does not seem comfortable. Are you sleep deprived?”

“Ugh..” Reluctantly lifting her head up, Ruby made eye-contact with Penny’s freckled visage. “No, I’m just not really up for today.”

“What ever is your reasoning for that? Today is quite an enjoyable holiday!”

“Penny, PLEASE don’t tell me you have a date today.”

“Oh, not at all! I am too busy today delivering gifts across campus to those who have chosen to have a surprise sent to the ones they would like to pursue in a romantic sense!”

_Ohmigosh_ “Penny! You’re with the Valentine’s Day Fundraiser?! Why?!!” The silver-eyed girl whined.

“Because, I would like to take every opportunity available to reach a maximum output of joy today across campus!” Penny smiled, apparently not even noticing Ruby’s aggravation.

Ruby really couldn’t find it in herself to fault Penny, though. Ever since the formerly-homeschooled girl began attending school here, she had been taking every opportunity available to try to help those around her and make friends despite her limitations in social interaction; Ruby could relate to that.

“You know what? Sure. Go ahead and get those flowers out, Penny!” Ruby cheered, arm pumping and grinning broadly.

“I plan to do so!”

Their moment of emotional support was cut short by the teacher arriving in class, “Alright, settle down everyone, class is starting.”

Yeah, her friends can get annoying today, but she still loves seeing them happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby was not wrong about how Jaune’s gift to Pyrrha would go.

What started as a dorky but sweet serenade of “The Wind Beneath My Wings” on guitar, quickly ended with Jaune slipping on a heart-shaped pancake (one of the ones Ren made for and was feeding to Nora) that was dropped on the ground. Pyrrha, predictably, was the first one to reach him.

“JAUNE! Are you all right?” She asked in a worried voice.

“Well, my self-esteem just shattered, but the rest of my is fine.”

“Jaune, why do you think you have to do these things?” She asked, guiding him back to the bench they were sitting on before, “I would’ve been fine with just a card.”

“Well…you know that you’ve got all these people that would kill someone, specifically me, to have a chance with you, so you know,” BLEUGGH, “I feel like I should step up my game and prove my worth you know.” BLEUGGH.

“Oh, Jaune,” and here comes the romantic resolution, “I don’t care what anyone else thinks. You’re amazing, and worth so much more than anyone could see. If anything, I’m lucky I have you.”

BLEUUUGHH.

“Oh, Pyrrha..”

“Jaune..”

“Oh brother,” came a muttered voice from behind Ruby.

“Huh? Oh, hey Oscar!” Ruby greeted the ~~really stinkin’ cute that she does NOT have fifty-something photos of on her phone, he was just showing her this cool farming scythe Yang~~ underclassman with a smile and a wave.

“H-hi Ruby,” he responded back shakily. Hmm. Maybe Ruby should take him to the infirmary, he seemed twitchy and his face was looking red.

“What brings you here?”

“Well, I was coming to see if anyone wanted to grab lunch but…”

The two youngest of the group whipped their heads around to see Jaune and Pyrrha happily kissing, “…it seems like they’re already eating each other’s faces?” Ruby finished for him.

“Yup.”

“Every year.”

“Are Ren and Nora free?”

“They literally started making out the moment she ran out of pancakes.”

The two were then spooked by a loud, “YOU KNOW IT,” coming from behind. By the time they turned around, Nora was already carrying Ren off like a bride to do who-knows-what somewhere else with Ren looking uncharacteristically excited.

“…So that’s that, I guess.”

“Seems so,” The Rose child replied back.

“Umm…so…” Really, is Oscar alright? He’s so red!

“Yes?”

“I-If you want, we could, uhm…still get lunch together, I-IF THAT’S OKAY WITH YOU!” The freckled boy spluttered at her.

“Huh? Sure!”

“Really?” Oscar asked, his face lighting up like a lightbulb.

“Sure! I’ll text Weiss, Yang and Blake if they want to meet up too!”

“…huh?”

“What?” Ruby asked confusedly.

“Nothing! Sure! Y-You do that!”

“Alright, on it!” She responded setting to work on texting her friends and sister.

“Great,” the small boy muttered, the gift in his bag still hidden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was, as expected, awkward as heck when Ruby and Oscar arrived: Weiss was trying to get a head-start on her thank-you letters, but she kept getting thrown off by the horrified look on Yang’s face.

“Do you have something to say, Yang?” The rich girl finally snapped at her buxom friend.

“Nothing! Just…how’s your sister doing?” The blonde asked, uncharacteristically timid.

“Winter is fine, though she was a little…off this morning, and she’s never off. That meeting last night must have really taken it out of her.”

And they say Ruby’s the oblivious one, “Weiss…you do know what KIND of meeting was in, right?”

“No, she said it was a confidential matter, wait, do you know what it was about?”

“I wish I didn’t. I REALLY wish I didn’t, Weiss.” The bodacious blonde said, still aghast at the dark potential future revealed to her that morning at breakfast.

“Is something going on? What happened last night Yang?!” Weiss demanded, her concern for her sister’s welfare heightening with every second the blonde was keeping an answer from her.

“Weiss,” Yang said holding her by the shoulders, despair growing to peak levels, “your sister and our uncle met up last night...and ended up making out.”

…

“What?” A flat question.

“They’re going on a date TONIGHT.”

“…what?” a more timid question came out of the normally headstrong girl’s mouth.

“Weiss,” Yang responded seriously, shaking Weiss by the shoulders, “we’re gonna be SCHNEESTERS.” Yang Xiao Long, even in the throes of despair, never fails to make a terrible pun.

“…”

“…”

Looks of abject horror shared by two girls, bonded forever by the sheer insanity of their relatives’ evolving relationship.

“Annnd, this is the best chance we’re probably gonna get, so let’s sit down Oscar.”

“Huh?!” Uttered by the rich girl and amazon at the same time, just now registering the two new additions to the table.

“How long have you two been here?!” The snowflake demanded.

“About the time Yang started telling you how this day began gradually getting worse since Uncle Qrow came to breakfast.” The petal stated, oddly sarcastic for once, “Seriously, you two get so absorbed sometimes, I bet you didn’t even notice Blake sitting right here.”  
“HUH?!” In tandem, yet again.

“Been here the whole time,” the naturally sarcastic girl replied at the sudden acknowledgement of her existence, “Just enjoying the dirty details of you uncle and sister’s adorably kismesis relationship.” The shipping trash responded.

“AAAGHHHH! Blake do not bring your weird internet crap into this mixed-family crisis!” Yang demanded.

“Fine, I’ll focus on something more…innocent.” The human cat responded, sipping it her drink with a…weird expression on her face, like when she has a ship in mind, but wont tell you about it for, whatever weird reason. “So Oscar, you came with Ruby? Alone?”

“Uh-” stammered said farm boy.

“Yeah!” Ruby piped up, seeing Oscar’s strange hesitation, “We were gonna ask Pyrrha and Jaune to come, but with my diet, being within fifteen feet of them would make me diabetic, and I’m pretty sure Nora and Ren are…’booping’ somewhere.”

“Ooooh!” Yang popped into the conversation, “Remind me to give her a high-five next time I see her Rubes!”

“Bleeugh.” The younger sister replied.

“Oh come on Ruby,” Blake said, “romance isn’t gross to watch, especially if you manage to find the right person to ‘watch’ it with.”

Seriously, is Blake alright?

“What do you mean by THAT, Blake?” Yang answered in a rather…irritated voice?

“Oh, nothing.”

“Blake..” Yang began to growl.

“What’s up gang?!” And five heads turned around to see Sun approaching.

“Yang, Rubes, Oz-man, Ice Queen, Love of my Life.” Greeting Blake with a kiss to the forehead, causing a blush to spread on the snarky girl’s face.

Said “Love of his Life” snorted, “Dork.”

“Moonbeam.”

“Loser.”

“Starlight.”

“Monkey-brain.”

“Ohmigosh, STOOOOP.” Ruby interjected unceremoniously.

“Aw, come on Rubes, don’t fight the _love_.” Sun finally took his seat next to Blake, letting her crawl onto his lap for an unrated cuddle session.

“I have officially lost my appetite.”

“Cool! Grab your pal Sun a plate then? So I don’t have to leave my pretty kitty?”

“If it gets me away from _this_ ,” she gestured to the lovesick puppies she calls friends, “sure.”

And with that, Ruby left the table.

“So, is Ruby alright?” Oscar asked. “She seems kind of…peeved.”

“Oh she’s fine,” Yang answered him, “she just doesn’t like it when we remind her she’s the only one in the group who isn’t gettin’ sweet with anyone.” She then took in the profound blush on the farm boy’s freckled face.

_Cute_ , she thought.

“More importantly, Oscar,” Blake started interrogatively, “ _did you do it_?”

“Uhmm..”

“Do WHAT exactly?” Yang asked growing angrily concerned.

“Did you give it to her?” Blake pressed on, ignoring the blonde girl’s scathing look.

“…no..”

“Oscar, come on!” The blackette responded annoyed, “Today is the only day to give Ruby the message without having anyway of misinterpreting that you like her!”

“I KNEW you were up to something!” Yang exploded on Blake, “You’re trying to set Ruby up, aren’t you?!”

“And?”

“’AND,’ She is WAY too young for this!”

“Yang, she’s in college!”

“TOO YOUNG!”

“And you started dating, WHEN?” Blake shot back.

“That’s different! Ruby is a pure, innocent flower who’s too good for any yahoo here!”

“YANG.” Sun interjected pointing to Oscar.

_Well dang_ , she thought looking at the small boy looking scared, nervous, and about sad enough to start crying. “Oh! Oscar, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings!” The blonde said repentantly.

“It’s okay, I..”

“No, I shouldn’t have said that, you’re a great kid,” Yang continued, “It’s just…I’ve been looking after Ruby since she was a baby, and it’s like she’s still just a baby sometimes. One I have to keep safe from all the horrible, disgusting horndogs of the world who won’t treat her right.”

“It’s really okay, she probably doesn’t like me like that anyway…”

“No,” Blake interjected, “it’s pretty obvious she’s into you.”

“Who’s into Oscar?”

Annnnnd, Ruby’s back.

“Sorry I took so long, I needed to use the bathroom,” she started, “but someone likes Oscar? That’s…cool.” She said, trying (and failing) to not seem upset. “I hope…things go well.” She smiled at him, totally definitely not fake in any way.

Turning her head to eat lunch, she wondered, _Why is this bothering me? It makes sense someone likes him! He’s nice and smart and has cute freckles, and…messy hair that won’t sit still…pretty avocado eyes…and_

_NO._

_NO._

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_VALENTINE’S DAY IS AFTER ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_AAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DARN YOU CUPID! DARN YOU ALL THE WAY TO HECK (YES, IT’S THE WRONG MYTHOLOGY, BUT I’M HAVING A CRISIS)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Missing the shocked look on Oscar’s face, the “I told you so” one on Blake’s, the “It’s the End of the World As We Know It™” one on Yang’s, and the amused one on Sun’s.

Speaking of Sun… “Hey guys, what’s wrong with Weiss? She hasn’t snapped at anyone yet, and she looks like she found out what a meat processing plant is like for the first time in her life.”

“Well, she…” Began Yang.

“WINTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!” Weiss screamed to the Heavens, as if they would summon her sister to her side for her to demand an answer from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk back to Dad’s car was…awkward to say the least, especially since Blake and Sun had tagged along, dragging Weiss and Oscar with them. By the time they got to the parking lot, the sun had already started to go down, leaving a gorgeous sunset.

_On FREAKIN’ Valentine’s Day. BLEEEEUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH_.

“So…what’s everyone doing tonight?” Asked nervously by his pure innocence, Oscar Pine himself.

“Welp,” responded Sun, “me and Blake are headed out to that cat café her parents run to see if her dad can get distracted from hating my guts by loving up on her mom, then we’re gonna head to that over-priced hipster noodle place so she can eat three times her weight in fish, right babe?”

“Ughhh,” responded said fish-lover, “when you put it like that, it’s _so charming_.”

“Eh,” the blonde boy shrugged, “as long as you’re name’s in it, it’s sexy as hell, babe.”

Blake snorted at that, “So if you had to read William Blake…”

“I’d have the most awkward lit boner.”

At that, Blake busted out laughing, playfully smacking his shoulder while trying to keep from keeling over from laughter at her boyfriend’s (adorable) stupidity, so Sun did the only sensible thing and started hugging her from behind and nuzzling her cheek, prattling on about “How’d he ever get this cute and genius kitty cat to go out with him?”

BLEEEUUGHHH.

But, Ruby doesn’t think she’s ever seen Blake this happy before she started dating Sun. And, looking into the eyes of an annoyed Weiss and a chuckling Yang, she knows she’s not the only one who thinks so.

And Weiss has really started to appreciate the fans that stuck with her even after she started acting more like herself in her public appearances.

And Jaune has been way more confident since he realized Pyrrha like-liked him.

And Pyrrha’s been more open to trying new things since Jaune showed her that her love for him wasn’t one-sided.

And Yang is free as can be, taking time for herself to deal with her feelings about losing her arm in the accident, and not letting it hamper her sex life, restarting it with a passion.

And Ren is a lot more lively in conversations now that he finally made it clear to Nora that he always thought they were “together-together.”

And Penny just loves being in an environment where her desire to help others is respected, and she get’s the love back that she rightfully deserves.

And Nora…is Nora. So happy. But even happier than before. So, Nora².

Yeah, the constant romance in her life was annoying most of the time, but…

It was worth it if all her friends were happy.

And maybe this thing with Winter would work out for Uncle Qrow.

And maybe Dad would FINALLY meet a nice lady in that dating site and move on from Yang’s bitch of an incubator (even in her head, it feels weird swearing) and…their Mom’s death.

And Oscar…he…might be happy with that girl who…like-likes him…that’s not her…

Who’s probably really pretty…and smart…and knows how to socialize…and isn’t obsessed with weapons that you probably need a permit to own…that knows how to deal with her problems instead of acting like nothing’s wrong…

“Hey, Oscar?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I think…you should talk to that girl who likes you, I bet you’d be a great boyfriend.”

For her.

…

Her depression lasted for all of ten seconds of silence before Blake yelled, “OHMIGOD RUBY, HE LIKES Y-”

“BLAKE, NO!” That was Yang.

“BLAKE, YES!” Sun.

It soon devolved into Yang trying to keep her hand clamped over Blake’s mouth and Sun trying to stop her while Blake tried to tell them something that Ruby couldn’t figure out for the life of her, until she finally managed to screech out, “YOU! OSCAR LIKES YOU!”

…

…

…

HUH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HE LIKES _HER_?!

THAT MAKES NO SENSE! HE’S NEVER SEEM INTERESTED IN HER ONCE! HE’S ALWAYS JUST NICE TO HER AND GET’S EVEN MORE SHY AROUND HER THAN WITH THE OTHERS AND ALWAYS BLUSHING WHEN SHE COMPLIMENTS HIM AND IS ALWAYS SOME WEIRD COMBINATION OF NERVOUS AND EXCITED WHEN THEY HANG OUT ALONE AND-

OH.

…she’s an idiot.

“So,” Weiss started, “Oscar likes you and wants to give you a gift for Valentine’s Day, but wasn’t sure if you’d want it because he has such low self-esteem he’s sure you won’t feel the same way, and you, with a combination of your equally low self-esteem and inability to understand common social cues honestly believed that he liked someone else and, being the selfless dolt you are, encouraged him to ask her out; in conclusion, you are both oblivious idiots and should just start say, ‘I like you,’ already. Am I missing anything Blake?”

“…No, you pretty much got it on the bulls-eye there Weiss.”

Ignoring the now stunned younger students, Weiss beamed from this example of proof of everyone around her being idiots. “Thank you. I’m going home now, and I’m going to chew out my sister for keeping secrets then help her pick out an outfit and do her make-up for her date tonight.”

“Wait, Weiss!” Yang yelled suddenly. “What, Yang?”

“We’re not gonna be Schneesters; you’re gonna be our lonely Schnpeester aunt!”

…

“Never talk to me again Yang.” And with that, she headed to the car waiting for her.

“Bye Weiss.” “Later, Ice Queen!” “Auntie, wait!”

“B-bye..” And now Ruby and Oscar are stuck on the same wavelength of awkwardness.

“Hey, Oscar; since everything’s out in the open…why don’t you give Ruby that thing you’ve been keeping in your bag all day? Oh, look at the time; let’s go Sun.” Blake said walking away, tugging Sun with her, mouthing “good luck” over her shoulder.

“Later, kiddos!” Sun yelled, waving at them.

“Uhhmm…I-I mean i-if it’s okay-”

Yang planted a hand on his shoulder, “Go ahead. It’s too late to change things now. _But I will be keeping my eye on you, Oscar of the family Pine. The dragon now watches closely as you approach the beautiful, virginal rose she has guarded for eons. And will tell her Dad about it in the car. Expect a demand for a visit from our counsel in the coming days. Sweet rose, I release you to make your own decisions. Know only that we wish the best for you. And now I leave you…Get a ride with Uncle Qrow, he left his car here last night. Come home preferably before 8:45 p.m., I want to tell you, ‘Bye,’ before I go to a party tonight…I will not be coming home until morning._ ”

And with that, Yang was gone, making the moment about twelve times more awkward than it already was.

_Stupid Bruce Lee movies_ , was Ruby’s first coherent thought since Blake blurted out Oscar’s feelings in an attempt to launch her ship.

“So…” she started, “you had a present for me?”

“Huh? Oh, oh yeah! Um,” He started fiddling around in his bag, “Ah! Here it is!” He pulled out some sort of mini-cooler and opened it up, quickly whipped around, presenting it to her slightly hunched over with his eyes shut letting her see the-

“Rose-shaped chocolates?”

“Y-yeah,” he stammered, eyes opened but looking anywhere but at her, “I, uh, know you like them and I made different kinds like milk, white, dark-oh I know you don’t like bitter stuff that much, but I cut up and put some strawberries in them to sweeten them up a bit, and-”

He doesn’t get to finish.

She took the container and closed it, putting it safely in her bag.

When he stood up and finally looked at her.

He didn’t get to finish his sentence.

Because she was glomping him.

Luckily, they landed on some grass instead of pavement.

And when she realized what she had done, she was blurting out an apology.

“UUaagghhh! I’m so sorry! It’s just I’m new to this whole “like-like” thing, and I like-like and you like-like me and this is how see these confession things go down in those stupid animes I watch with Blake and-”

“R-Ruby?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I know you don’t really like today, but…ummm…”

“Oscar.”

“Y-yes?”

“ _Do you want to be my valentine?_ ”

“ _…Yes…_ ”

“Oh, uh, good then.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

…

“So…what do you want to do?”

Crap, now we have to do the mushy stuff, the girl thought. “Umm…stuff like, everyone else was doing today?”

“Yeaaaah, um…I’m not really into that stuff,” the boy answered, “Would you rather eat the chocolates and watch let’s-plays until your uncle’s ready to leave?”

“ _Oscar, you’re my soulmate._ ”

“ _Oh. Lucky me._ ”

Maybe Ruby didn’t hate Valentine’s Day and all it’s lovey-doveyness after all, as long as it’s done in a decent (definitely not sickening) amount.


End file.
